1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a system and method for providing customer support for ordering consumable supplies, such as printing supplies, through a service contract. In particular, this disclosure relates to an internet enabled system and method for controlling the supplies ordered by the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the printing industry it is common for printer manufacturers to sell or rent a printer together with a service contract. The service contract may include terms which specify that the customer is entitled to receive consumable printing supplies for their printing needs associated with the printer. Based on the service contract, the customer may place orders for the consumable supplies as they are needed.